One Night Only
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Andy's mom watches a silly gameshow and the toys must come up with a way to entertain themselves.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Toy Story movies or characters

**One Night Only**

By Jennifer Collins

By the time Friday came, all the toys in Andy's room were eager for him to get home from school for the weekend. Andy was in fifth grade now, and the increased amount of homework allowed for little playtime during the week.

Woody pulled himself up to the window when he heard the school bus pull up. The other toys eagerly listened by the door for his return.

"Oh, no, Andy. You're sick!" The toys heard Mrs. Davis exclaim. It seemed like everybody's shoulders slumped at once as they scrambled away from the door and into their previous positions. They all froze just in time as Andy and his mom walked hand in hand into the room. "You'll have to go straight to bed," Mrs. Davis said. She removed any toys that were left on the bed, setting them carefully on the floor in front of the toy box just in case Andy felt well enough to play with them later on. She motioned for Andy to come to bed and carefully tucked him in. "I'll bring your dinner up to you in a little while," she said soothingly as she kissed his forehead. She turned off the lights and closed the door before leaving the room.

Andy was asleep in seconds and the toys on the floor all watched with sympathetic expressions.

"Now what?" Mr. Potato Head whispered to Woody.

Woody shrugged. "We just wait until he gets better," the cowboy whispered back.

"I'm bored," Jessie whined. Woody shushed her.

"Me too," Rex complained. "Hey, Buzz, do you have any ideas?"

"Sssh!" Woody hissed. "Somebody's coming!"

Mrs. Davis returned with a plate for Andy. He woke up when she opened the door. The toys watched lifelessly as she waited while he finished eating, then poured some icky orange liquid in a cup, which he drank reluctantly. "Do I have to start my homework now?" Andy asked in a raspy voice.

Mrs. Davis smiled. "Of course not, dear. You need to get some rest." She made her way over to the light switch and was about to turn it to the off position again when Andy groaned and asked, "Can't you stay with me for a little while?"

"Sure," she said. She sat down in a chair beside Andy's bed and turned the television on while she waited for him to fall asleep again. She flipped through the channels a few times, but the best choice seemed to be a silly game show called Date Swap. Andy's mom was the one to fall asleep first, but Andy followed soon after.

Once they were sure it was safe, the toys came alive again and arranged themselves in front of the television.

"I don't get it," Buzz said after a few moments. "Why would someone want to switch dates?"

"Because humanfolk like to date different people before they settle down," Mr. Potato Head explained. "You know, to keep their options open."

"It seems like on this show they get a prize if they stay together though," Jessie said.

"What's the prize?" Buzz asked.

Woody snickered. "Probably the joy of each other's company," he said.

"I've never been on a date before," Rex said.

"I have an idea!" Jessie said with a grin. "Let's play Date Swap!"

Mr. and Mrs. Potato looked at each other skeptically.

"No, it could be fun!" Jessie urged. "We'll all go out for the night with someone we wouldn't normally go out with," she pressed.

"I'll play," Bo said.

"Me too!" Rex exclaimed.

Buzz crossed his arms. "I'm not so sure…"

Woody nodded. "Are we really that bored?" He asked.

"YES!" The toys all shouted back.

"Looks like you've been outvoted," Hamm said.

"Okay, fine. We'll play the game," Woody conceded. "Who's first?" He looked towards Jessie, then quickly looked away, deciding to squash that thought before he could finish thinking it. Recent events had proven that this wouldn't be wise.

"I get the Sheriff!" Mrs. Potato Head shrieked to Woody's relief.

"Alright, then I get the cowgirl!" Mr. Potato Head said. He offered Jessie his arm, and she happily took it.

"Well, I'd like to go with Rex," Bo Peep said sweetly.

Rex looked warily to Woody, who nodded encouragingly. "She's a good person to go on a first date with," He said, grateful that Bo wouldn't be going with Buzz or somebody else, and Rex waved his tiny arms happily.

"But who does Buzz get?" Mr. Potato Head wondered.

A small hand tapped Buzz on the shoulder eagerly and he turned around to see Prom Dress Barbie. "You guys must be joking," he said, and Jessie put both hands over her mouth, deliberately stifling a giggle. She knew how Buzz felt about the Barbie toy line.

Barbie smiled at him expectantly. "Oh, all right," He said and all the toys cheered.

"Wait!" Woody said, holding up a hand. "We should set some rules." He looked around at the other toys. "Any suggestions?"

"How about the ladies pick what to do?" Jessie offered.

"That seems o-kay…" Woody said slowly.

"But we can't leave the house," Bo added.

"Yes, that's good," Woody agreed.

"We should keep it to two hours. No more, no less," Buzz said sternly.

"And no hard feelings afterwards," Mr. Potato Head said, looking straight at his Mrs.

"What are you looking at me for?" Mrs. Potato Head asked.

Woody shook his head. "Alright then, everybody have fun!" With that, he dismissed everyone.

"Come on, Sheriff! Let's do something wild and crazy!" Mrs. Potato Head said shrilly as she grabbed onto his arm. Woody rolled his eyes. He could tell this was going to be a long night.

On the other side of the room, Buzz was walking hand in hand with Barbie. "So, what is it you'd like to do tonight?" He asked politely.

Barbie looked at him with a huge grin. "Some of the other dolls are having a prom in Molly's room!" She exclaimed with way too much enthusiasm. "Doesn't that sound like so much fun?"

------***------

"Alright, Spudster. It's Nintendo time!" Jessie shouted excitedly. She climbed up onto the bed and yanked Mr. Potato Head up with her.

"What game do you want to play, dollface?" Mr. Potato asked.

Jessie sifted through Andy's game collection for a few seconds before selecting the Buzz Lightyear game.

Mr. Potato Head reached out a hand to stop her from putting it into the console. Jessie put a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes.

"I know it's ladies choice, but tonight's not about him. It's about us," Mr. Potato Head as he took the game from her hand and threw it aside.

Jessie giggled and her expression softened. She selected a car racing game and popped it in eagerly.

Bo Peep and Rex watched the playful scene with smiles for a few moments until Rex shyly pointed out that they should probably go do their own thing.

"Well, alright. How about we go downstairs and watch a movie?" Bo suggested.

"Cool!" Rex said happily. "I like adventure movies with a lot of action!"

"Well, too bad. It's my decision and I say we're watching a love story," Bo pouted.

"Aw gee, Bo. Don't you wanna see something get blown up?" Rex asked excitedly.

Bo looked horrified. "Absolutely not. A nice romantic love story might do you some good," Bo said as she led the way down the stairs.

------***------

Back in Molly's room, all the Barbies were dressed in their prettiest dresses and slow music was playing softly through a Fisher Price tape recorder. Buzz had his arms loosely wrapped around his date's waist, while she clung to him tightly. Buzz didn't mind dancing. In fact, he was actually a pretty good dancer and thoroughly enjoyed himself whenever Andy's toys decided to have a dance party. But tonight, as he looked around at Molly's pink walls and pink carpet and pink curtains, he felt out of place, as if he were on another planet. And not in a good way.

He politely looked down at his companion as she chattered about something incoherent and smiled at what he hoped were the right intervals. Man, this girl talked a lot. He absently wondered what Jessie was doing, and whether or not she was having a good time. Suddenly, he heard some music coming from the hall and a loud screeching sound followed soon after. He chuckled to himself when he realized what it was.

------***------

Mr. Mike was set up in the hall outside Andy's room. Music was blaring from the tiny speaker and Mrs. Potato Head held the microphone tightly in her hands, crooning an off key version of Polly Wally Doodle .

Woody pulled his hat down lower and stuck his fingers in his ears. He definitely was not in the mood for karaoke. Right now, he really missed his soft spoken Bo Peep. Woody sighed and began silently counting down the minutes until the two hours were up.

------***------

Jessie and Mr. Potato Head leapt down together from the bed once the two hours were up. They eagerly raced to the center of the room to meet the others and find out how their dates went. Jessie was surprised to see Bo Peep and Rex with frowns on their faces.

"What's the matter, Bo? Didn't you have fun on your date?" Jessie asked.

Bo shook her head. "All Rex wanted to do was watch these violent movies!" She complained.

"Action! Not violence," Rex tried to explain for the millionth time. "And all she wanted to do was watch these mushy love movies. Why do they even make movies like that?" He wondered.

Jessie laughed. "Aw, Rex. I'm sorry your first date was a bust."

"Nah, that's okay. I think I prefer being a bachelor anyway."

"Well, good 'cause I want my girl back," Woody said as he and Mrs. Potato Head walked up to join them.

"What's the matter, Sheriff? Am I too wild and crazy for you?" Mrs. Potato Head shrieked.

Woody rolled his eyes as he embraced Bo. "Yeah, something like that," he said and Bo hid a smile.

"Ah, you're too dull and boring for me anyway."

"Yeah, I can see that," Jessie said with a grin. Woody stuck his tongue out at her and they all laughed.

Once he managed to compose himself, Woody looked up to find Buzz approaching the group alone. "Where's your Barbie friend?"

Buzz grimaced. "Luckily she found a Ken doll to dance with at the prom," he said.

The thought of Buzz dancing with Barbie at a prom set off another round of laughter.

Mr. Potato Head looked at Jessie. "Are we the only ones that had fun?"

"Seems that way," Jessie said with a smirk. "But don't you forget that I can whoop your butt again at that game anytime."

Mr. Potato Head beamed. "What a woman!"

"That's my woman!" Buzz said, wrapping a possessive arm around Jessie.

Jessie nodded. "Sorry, Spudster. But my heart belongs to another."

"Eh, that's alright. I kind of missed the Mrs. Anyway," he said, reaching for his wife.

Mrs. Potato Head placed both hands where her hips would be and narrowed her eyes. "Kind of?"


End file.
